Ulysses
Crimson, also known as Aquamarine or AARES-Rho: Patroklos, is a 14-year-old genetically modified supersoldier from the future era in the Truematter verse. Appearance Crimson has a rather eclectic getup overall, made up almost entirely of the colors white, red, and gray. He has a gray fedora, a gray leather jacket and gray dress pants, along with a red leather belt, red leather shoes with white soles, and a red-and-white plaid shirt. In addition, he wears tight, white leather fingerless gloves that fit him incredibly well, along with a pocket watch kept in his right pocket and attached to his belt. He also usually wears a pocket knife sheath made of white leather, also on the belt. His jacket has a symbol of two wings on the back. Physically, he is a teenage boy of average height and build for his age with dark brown hair and dark blue/green eyes. His hair is long on the top and buzzed on the sides. Personality Crimson's most immediate traits are apathy and philosophical eccentricity. He often appears bored and disinterested in his surroundings, and will often times go on strange tangents where he is almost talking to himself. He can also get rather jumpy at times, which can cause him to be violent and reckless. He is a very literal and logical person, and dislikes when people use misleading or otherwise difficult-to-interpret language. Personal Statistics Alignment: Borderline True Neutral/Neutral Good Name: Crimson(Self-selected name, and what he goes by usually), Aquamarine(Given nickname), AARES-Rho:Patroklos(Birth classification) Origin: Truematter(Verse) Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Genetically modified human Birthplace: Toketos Training Facility Weight: ~130 lbs./59 kgs. Height: 5'7" ft./1.7 ms Likes: Music, interesting ideas, competition/adventure Dislikes: Being trapped, failing to finish things he starts Eye Color: Blue-green Hair Color: Brunette Hobbies: Exercise/training, musical practice Values: Freedom first and foremost. More recently, he is beginning to see the values of friendship and compassion for more than the advantages they pose, but he has a long way to go Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Spike(friend, bandmate), Peter(friend, bandmate), John(Friend, bandmate) Previous Affiliation: Commander Sharp, the Aegis Alliance Themes: Freedom, nature-vs-nurture Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation(Can only produce fire directly from himself), Transformation, he can use either his lightning or his fire to change his physical matter into truematter, or change from truematter to physical matter. Conceptual Manipulation(while in truematter form, he can interact concepts. However, the only concepts he is able to manipulate are space and time, which grant him Time Travel and Teleportation). Low-godly Regeneration(When he changes into a truematter form, his mass rearranges itself into its proper order, which means all wounds sustained in physical form are healed as long as he has changed all of his mass into truematter.) Superhuman Physical Characteristics(increased strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and durability due to genetic modification, he has ridiculously powerful lungs), Immortality Types One and Three, Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery(was trained since infanthood to fight in hand to hand, with knives or guns, and to operate military vehicles), Plot Manipulation(in some cases he can randomly know where to teleport in order to make the plot more interesting), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation(he is more resistant to conceptual manipulation in truematter form than in physical form) and Fire Manipulation. Attack Potency: Street Level without weapons, Higher with his knife, 9-B with flames Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street Level Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard Melee Range with his body and his knife, Extended Melee Range with his flames, Universal by teleporting and then attacking Standard Equipment: Butterfly knife, pocket watch Intelligence: Extremely low social intelligence, high tactical thinking, thinking under pressure, and reflexes, rather slow thinker Weaknesses: He can only reassemble and transmute matter he has burned himself. He will not be able to reassemble objects that have been burnt by anything else. More importantly, if he receives an injury and is unable to burn the lost mass, he will not be able to heal the injury by turning into true matter and back. He is also unskilled in reading people's intentions and in diplomacy. Feats: Was able to dodge and deflect attacks using his butterfly knife from Commander Sharp's J-10 Trident, which has an attack speed of ~44/fps and attacks with multiple blades at a time. Got better scores on the physical tests given by the Aegis Alliance than any other AARES unit had at his age. Capable of creating an aura of flame around himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques *Flame Aura Strike: Crimson creates an aura of flame around himself and attacks his opponent with a punch, kick, or grapple. *Knife Throw: Crimson throws his knife at an opponent. Occasionally he hits them, but usually this is meant as a distraction so that he can use another move. *Teleport Attack: Crimson teleports behind someone and uses another move on them. Note: Technically his regeneration is Low-Godly and not Mid-high because his body is completely destroyed in the process of changing between physical matter and true matter, which is what he does to regenerate. Other Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Soldiers Category:Teenagers Category:Musicians Category:Concept Users Category:Fire Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Truematter Category:True Neutral Category:Original Characters Category:AARES Units Category:Aegis Alliance Category:Space Users Category:Time Travelers